The disclosure relates to a rest recovery system that controls toner concentration by taking into account imaging device inactivity, which causes stabilization in toner concentration. This prevents an erroneous addition of toner due to a perceived low concentration.
An algorithm may be used to directly detect a change in charged state of the toner from resting and prevent erroneous addition of toner.